Shin No Chikara Forbidden
by San K. Darkchild
Summary: Ever wonder what Hiei's life was when he was young?(slightly AU, little romance later on)Who's the girl? and what could have made hiei become so cold?(first few chappies will be about the girl's past before meeting hiei)


Shin No Chikara Forbidden

**Book one:**

** Sacrifices of destiny**

_Summary:_

_One girl, three gifts, with the most complex destiny in over 5,000 years._

_One boy; born of ice, created by fire; he will give his life for the sake of her safety. _

_Found by a stream and adopted by the village healer, San had the perfect life._

_Everyone loved her and raised her as one of their own, she had five of the greatest friends you could ask for, a mother to love, a life she loved…._

_But in one night everything changed._

_Now she is sought after by three groups, one wants to destroy her, one wants her to be sealed away for all eternity, and the other wants her to lead them in destruction; getting caught by any one of them will mean her downfall or worse her death._

_Found by another forbidden child, both will have to work together to survive the 3 groups, their forgotten pasts, the struggle to control their own powers, and ultimately…each other.___

**Author's note****: This story will be the first in about 3 fanfics, about maybe 10-17 chapters each maybe more. I just got onto fanfiction.net and I am still working through the kinks, so while I may have the next chapter done it may take me a while to get it uploaded so that everyone can read it. I may visit some Hiei's sites to get opinions on this story; maybe some will even use it on their sites. I can hope can't I? Anyway on with the Fic!!!!!!**

_'Did I remember the carrot's, oh good I found them'_she unconsciously let out the breath she was holding, for a moment she was afraid she would have to double back to the market to get some. She didn't want to delay dinner, not tonight. She wanted to be there when they both got home.  She thought softly about her husband and son. Today her husband Reinan had moved up a spot at the university, and her son had a important test on spiritual techniques he had been learning for the last couple months _" Oh I do hope he passed, he would be so heartbroken if he failed this one, he's been practicing so hard these days just to prove himself to the other children. Either way I'm proud of what he's accomplished so far. If only that was enough for him, but then again he is his father's son.__" _When her husband was offered a job as a professor, their whole world changed, since it was from the Telger University he couldn't refuse. It didn't seem to bother young Aiden at first, but over time she could tell that he was struggling to fit in among the other students. Since they had changed regions so drastically he was laughed at for his accent. Aiden had been raised in a university, surrounded by forest. Here in a more hill-like region both Aiden and she felt out of place, while her husband could adapt to almost anyplace, She found herself missing the giant trees and emerald ferns of her forest home. Sometimes it felt like she was missing a limb….being so far away from a true forest. Here at Telger there were a few trees, and never more than 4 near each other nor were they as big as the smallest trees in her homeland. That's what she was, completely out of place. There were few other demons of her kind here; in fact her demon race was rare these days. She was a forest demon, or elemental leaf demon whichever you would prefer. Of five dying out elemental clans, she had to be in the one close to disappearing all together. But ….**"**_It gave me Reinan" _

It was true in a way, the elders were so afraid of becoming extinct that the law of mixing blood with other demon types was dropped. Probably the 3rd most important rule of elementals. They had wanted to keep the blood pure, and also prevent overpopulation, the reason for the law. Back when elementals dominated spirit world they had come too close to doing that. Ice, fire and wind still had that law unfortunately, and carried it out. The sentence for such a thing would be death for the demon that was caught in a different demon types city, if they had, had children they usually would be destroyed as well. She had heard many sad love tales as a child, about two demons who loved each other with all their hearts, but since they came from two different races they were forced apart or one was executed. 

When her clan dropped the ban it allowed her to marry Reinan, a blue phoenix demon, and eventually gave her a son. He had the same navy blue hair, build, powers and wits as his father but he had her golden amber eyes and the uncanny bond with animals. She had to admit learning that he had carried that trait had surprised her. It was a rare gift even among her people. In fact only she and her son alone carried the gift now. Her teacher who had taught her how to control and use that power was gone now. So She carried out his task by teaching her own son in the same ways that he had taught her. Hopefully her daughter would carry the trait as well. Another remarkable gift of her kind, they could tell gender only after a few weeks. _"I can't wait to tell Reinan, I can just see his expression!" _She giggled with mirth at the image in her mind, the dropped jaw, enlarged Eyes, complete shock, staring off into space while she readied a bucket full of **very**cold water.

She paused in her mode of sinister planning as she glanced at the street sign hanging above her. _"Hmm…Kelra. I'll be approaching Town Square soon. Then only 3 more streets to go, I was so deep in thought I hadn't realized how far I had gone."_It was then that she heard the chatter and noise of the crowd ahead of her in the Square. Deciding the planning could wait for later she approached a young women in the square, who had her long auburn hair braided down her back, and a white apron over her pale green dress that extended to the knees. Her greeneyes went well with the dress, and the dress stood out gracefully against her pale creamy skin. Her eyes widened and sparkled as she recognized the woman walking toward her.

"Ms. Kitsune!! Have you heard!! One of Lord Koenma's very own men came to town, and put up this poster! I haven't gotten close enough to see it yet, but it must be very important to come all this way, and to send it with one of his men!" she paused, it must be important, she had met with one of his men once, when he had required a document from her university, he sent one of his men so it would not be damaged or stolen on the trip back. This made her curious as to what the poster said. "Rika, when was it posted?" "Sometime last night Ms. Kitsune, they say he had many more posters to put up in other cities and towns so he left early this morning, I'm sorry but I don't know anything else." She began to approach the poster, as she threw a comment over her shoulder. 

**"I don't know anything either, but I'm going to find out!" **The women respectfully parted to let the teacher pass, whispers and mumbles were spoken but she only caught a few. 

**"Maybe she'll understand." **

**"I hope she does, it's all just fancy words to me."**

Reading the text she rehearsed it in her mind. The reality of what this poster was stating hit her hard _"**Oh …dear goddess of life…they can't …they wouldn't dare…oh mother goddess help us." ** _

**"What does it say?"**

** "My goddess! You've gone completely white!!"**

**"How does it involve us?" **

**"Ms. Kitsune? Are you alright?"**

The questions flew quickly at her. Only confusing her more as she battled within her mind for what she could possibly say._"How can I tell them….Caroline is heavy__with child and so is Lyra, Daisy has a young baby and there are so many others I don't know that might be in either situation… What about them? What will they do? …..Their children…my daughter….what is really going on? Oh please this can't be happening…"_

She snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed that all was still.

Slowly she looked around, at the faces behind her. Though their mouths were still, the emotions and questions flashed in all of their eyes. But their stances and expressions gave nothing away of each woman's fear, she saw so clearly in their eyes. She had to pull herself together; she couldn't let them see her fear. They all looked up to her, she would not show her fears, she would have to be strong for them if not for herself. Rika stepped silently forward to ask the question plaguing everyone's minds.

  **"Kitsune, what does it say?"**

The question echoed down the streets and after it faded away it left all of them in suspended silence.

Almost as if she was no longer in control of her voice she began to speak. 

**"A prophecy has been made of child being born, with such powerful gifts, it could take on the gods. Lord Koenma has decided that the child must be taken care of immediately. In exactly 10 months, he shall go to every village, town, and city. All pregnant woman, and children under five months of age, at that time, will be taken to the palace, to be checked. If any of the children are found to be different they will…"**Her voice began to crack, and her body trembled uncontrollably. "**Be announced as forbidden and thrown into the Valley of the forgotten and will be outcast from the rest of spirit world, from that time on. Force will be used if any civilians resist when the time comes and if any families or women try to hide it out, they will be hunted down and captured by any means necessary." **She could no longer control her tears. She let them drip freely down her cheeks; it wasn't long till her vision was blurry. She had wanted a daughter for so long, but now for her daughter's own sake, she wished with all her heart that she could have waited a few more years. _"Forbidden."_The word echoed painfully through every piece of her soul, stirring up painful memories and unknown chaos. When a person was found to be born unique, or with strange powers, or simply with too much power; they were thrown into a certain valley.

 It was cruel in many ways, we feared what we could not understand, so we banished them because we hated change. And because they were different from the rest of us we left them to die, abandoned them. When we left them we didn't care wither they lived or died, or how they would survive. 

They became know as "forbidden" because the world did not want them, and that they had defied the laws of nature. 

Some were cast out, because they were born with an extra limb; such as a tail; or abnormal coloring, others because they had powers that were unknown or new, strange powers and gifts that were frightening to the rest of the spirit world. Lord Koenma claims he disowned them because if any rise up against us we would not have been able to resist them, but in truth he too feared what they could do, because he didn't understand it.

She walked away from the sobbing and confusion of the other woman because she had to face her own deep sadness. As she walked homeward she couldn't help wondering the same questions going through every woman's minds _"What if it's my daughter?'" "If so what will they do to her?'" "Should I run?" "Even if she's not the one, what if she's a forbidden?"  _All thoughts and questions stopped as she looked up the path at her home. Her stop at the square had taken more time than she thought; her son was bouncing around the front yard, showing off his skills to his father who stood in the doorway to the house. 

His long indigo hair was tied back with a piece of leather, into a long, thin ponytail. Even tied back his hair reached mid-thigh. Today he was wearing a dark blue kimono, outlined with white. His build was normal, neither bulky nor wimpy.  

But what stood out most about him was his face. His face was sharp, but he rarely frowned, but the sharp chin gave him a stubborn look. But his eyes, was what drew her to him. His eyes were endless pools of azure, always full of emotion and wisdom. She could easily lose herself in them for hours. She turned her eyes to her son. He was easily a miniature of his father. The only difference was that her son preferred his short, messy hair over long; his eyes were just as deep but they were a golden amber rather than azure. She smiled lightly as Aiden began to run in circles clutching his foot, he needed better aim when shooting those golden balls of fire around. It was quite a comically sight almost enough to make her forget for just a moment the declaration that was made. Unconsciously she reached down into the folds of her cape to finger the copy she had gotten of Koenma's announcement.

**"Aiden get inside and put some cold water over that and wash up…..I'm about to make dinner"**

**"FOOD!!!!!!! I'M STARVING!!!" **He called out with excitement as he scrambled past into the house like a wild child. She smiled and walked into the house and set her basket on the kitchen table and ducked down into the pantry avoided the herbs and numerous vegetables hanging from the ceiling. Hanging up her cloak she tied her apron around her waist and rolled up her sleeves to begin her preparation for their dinner. Getting ready to tackle some dishes she smiled at the sounds of her husband and son having a water war in the water room, soaking themselves in the process of cleaning up. _Ah, home sweet home…._

He glanced up and down the table at his parent's faces, something was wrong with his mother, he was sure of it. She talked little tonight, and listened to him in a daze about his test. He became more nervous as the meal went on; he also saw the glances his father was giving her when he thought that he wasn't watching. He wasn't stupid; he knew something was up with them. He may be a kid but he could tell something was not right here.

_Wait mom's talking…better listen up._

**"Aiden after you take your dishes to the kitchen you can go to bed, you've had a big day you must be very tired after all you did for that test…."**

_She's right, I feel exhausted….but If I leave I won't find out what's wrong…….._

**"But mom……"** He whined with years of practice combining it with his rarely used secret weapon, the puppy eyes.

**"No buts this time, get your cute little rear-end in bed now mister" **_guess it didn't work this time……..darn it, time for method two…_

His shoulder's slumped forward as he dragged his unwilling feet over to the basin and put his dishes inside it and proceeded through the door

**"Aiden I know what your up to…." **_Uh oh…she's grinning that cute evil smile that always means th…_

**"No eavesdropping and I mean it…" **

**"Aw man…….." **Grudgingly and regretfully he walked out of the room griping about his all knowing mother. _Man I hate being found out………if I knew any better I'd think I'm losing my touch.. naaaahhhh**.**_

****

She gripped the table hard, as her knuckles burned white. She had gotten Aiden out of the way….but now it left her with the task of facing Reinan with the information she had gained this afternoon.

**"……….Kit…what's bothering you?" **

She stood back from her chair and walked across the room to reach into her cloak and pulled out the scroll. Walking back as calmly as she could, she stood on the other side of the table from Reinan.

Putting the scroll on the table she rolled it across to his hands, He picked up slightly hesitating and unrolled it and began to read. She waited in ill anticipation for what was to come.           

When he finished, still holding the scroll with both hands he looked up into her eyes…..they were filled with dawning apprehension and a deep unsettling fear….

**"No…Kit say it isn't so……please….tell me this isn't true"**

With eyes filled with a fear that rivaled his own, she looked at him in sorrow and took a big breath and slowly nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Three months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She stood in front of the mirror In her favorite dress, it was sky blue and hugged her hips nicely but flowed out at the bottom…The short sleeves hung loosely as well; it was a birthday gift from Reinan during their first year of marriage.      She frowned at her image….The tell-tale bulge in her stomach was beginning to show in front…within a few weeks they wouldn't be able to hide it from the villagers anymore….and she couldn't just quit her classes, everyone would get suspicious after just a few days. Telling Aiden in the end was the right thing to do, His imagination came in handy when it came to explain the ever-growing questions about her stomach.

She smiled and twirled in a circle in front of the large mirror, enjoying the way her dress spiraled around her. _When that time comes I will stand and face it without fear…until then I will live as if this future girl of mine is my joy…_**..**without needing to the voice that always nagged her thoughts added the last word to her previous thinking **but it is also my pain.**

He walked into his cottage and sighed deeply as soon as he was out of sight, the villagers talked non-stop of the declaration and many began to question his wife's condition, In fact he had been stopped by one just outside of his house. _The nerve of some people!!!_

For a few moments he was content to fume his rage by creating images of the villagers in question in tight situations but never painful……..he wasn't THAT evil. But suddenly he broke into a wide grin suddenly remembering the letter he held tight in his grasp. 

**"That's right! I have to tell kit the good news!!!" **

He was practically beaming with happiness as he began to search through the rooms to find that beautiful wife of his. When he did, he almost wished he had one of those human contraptions called a "camera". 

His Kit was twirling around in front of the mirror wearing the dress he had given her years ago, it seemed her happiness expanded throughout the room, as she spinned around with her arms outstretched toward the ceiling. Her eyes sparkled like they hadn't since that day three months ago, Her lithe form twisting and turning round and round.           For a few moments he simply leaned against the doorway watching her small precious dance before he grinned slightly and walked out to grab her around her waist from behind and lifted her into the air spinning her around to steal a kiss.

**"Reinan!!!!" **she giggled lightly and leaned in against him staring up with those green emerald eyes laughing

**"What? I can't simply walk into my own home to kiss my lovely charming wife?"**

**"Reinan! Stop it you're raising my ego!!!"**

**"What do you mean? You've always been ego-driven woman!"**

He smirked slightly and laughed as Kit whacked him on the arm jokingly.

**"Meanie!!!!"**

**"Yes…but it was your decision to marry this smart, slightly evil man."**

**"Reinan your ego is showing!" **

She smiled and winked at him as he blushed at her for her words. He smiled peacefully enjoying their brief happiness…_this is the perfect time to tell her…she'll be so happy._****

**"Guess what?" **he softly said into her hair as he held her close to him.

**"I got an letter from a university in the east….this is our ticket out of here….we'll have an excuse to leave town, we can get to your grandmother's old cottage in time before someone's finds out the truth….we can save her, Kit. We can give our little girl a chance, a future."**

She gasped and her hands tightened around his kimono.

**"Your not just pulling my leg? We can really escape?"**

He could feel her tears falling and soaking his shirt and hugged her tighter.

**"Yes…in fact we'll leave first thing tomorrow"**

He tilted her chin up with his hand and kissed away her tears.

She smiled and hugged him with all her might, nearly suffocating him causing his face to turn blue and his eyes widen.

**"ACK!!!…c…can't……breathe…….need…a..air!"**

**"Oh my god there's so much to do!! You'll need to go get a wagon for the horses and I have to organize all my things, tell Aiden.." **

She let go of Reinan and ran from the room so fast, he toppled onto his back on the floor staring at the ceiling, drawing in breath, and cherishing them as if they were his last.

_Sometimes I wonder about the sanity of my wife….note to self: Pregnant woman have mood swings that can be life threatening_****

He saw her rush by their room once more then came back just as quickly, sticking her head around the side of the door.

**"THANK YOU!!!"**

And once again she disappeared like a flash..

_How a pregnant woman can run that fast is beyond me…_

_        This letter is a blessing from the gods…But it also may be a sign_He thought of the second one with a troubled mind, if so this could mean his daughter was the one…..He wouldn't dwell on that. Getting himself off the floor, he dusted himself and headed to the market to get a wagon, He knew better than risk the wrath of a pregnant female…trust me he learned the hard way when she was with Aiden.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next morning~~~~~~~

She stared sadly at the quaint house on the hill, It had only been home for two years but she still regretted having to leave it behind…Reinan was sitting next to her on the wagon seat, and Aiden was somewhere behind her in the wagon. She regretted leaving her flowerbed, but the other woman in the neighborhood promised to take care of it. Besides staying was no longer an option…She risked her unborn daughter's fate by staying here in this bustling city.               The wagon jerked forward as Reinan directed the horses away toward the country. She kept her eyes locked onto that house until she could no longer see it, then she watched the town disappear into the distance. She sighed deeply and snuggled up to Reinan.

**"Don't worry, Kit. We'll make new memories in our little cottage…a new beginning as well" **

His comforting lifted her spirits considerable and they both chuckled as they heard Aiden snoring in the back.

**"See he's not worried at all!"**

She smiled and snuggled into his side, looking forward and finally joining Aiden in his peaceful Slumber.

~~~A few days later and a bruised Reinan from the beatings of his mood-changing wife~~~~~~~~

She awoke in the dimming light to look up into Reinan's eyes and noticed that the wagon had stopped.

**"Hey sleepy head, we're here."**

And indeed they were, she leaned up and looked around to see her new home. A cute little cottage was surrounded by forest, minus a beat path that the wagon had ridden in by; off to the left no trees grew the land dropped away giving a wonderful view. She took in a breath of awe; the cottage was on a high ridge, overlooking many miles of forest. Looking to the right she noticed a blue streak riding through the forest, a river no doubt. The cottage was beautiful with vines crawling up the sides with two little windows, and the setting sun setting behind it made it look heavenly as the many colors streamed out from the trees and hit the house.

**"Yes…I think we have found a place we can call home for a long time to come…all of us."**

This said she put a hand protectively on her stomach, and she, Reinan, and Aiden sat there on the wagon seat watching the sun disappear and the stars and moon come out to light the sky.

Hey people, as I said this is only the beginning of it all…

Just so people don't think I'm ego-lostic, This is one of the backgrounds of my character that I am in some rpg's (role playing games) My friends requested me to write it so the beginning is all about The main character, San ^_~

All in all Hiei probable won't show up till at least chapter 5 because I am going into good detail.

Please R&R it would make me really happy….Please?


End file.
